Physics and Prejudice
by elizabethdarcyforever
Summary: Lizzie's a bitch. Darcy's a dick. They hate each other. Or do they? Au modern high school. (May [most likely] change to M.)
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie Bennet groaned as her alarm rang throughout the room.

"Ten more minuets." She grumbled to herself as she rolled out of bed and put her feet on the cool ground.

She haphazardly made her bed as quickly as possible, and then threw on a black V-neck and black denim skinny jeans. She walked into her adjoining bathroom and started to do her hair and make up. By the time she was done, she was almost unrecognizable, just how she preferred it. She walked out of her attic bedroom and down two flights of stairs to the main level of her house. In the background she could hear her youngest sisters, Lydia, Catherine and Mary, bickering loudly. At the table sat one of the three sane people in the house, (the other being herself and her father) her older sister Jane. She was sitting with a bowl of cereal, and across from her, was one she had poured for her too.

Lpov

"Thanks." I said as I sat.

She nodded her head at me as Mary came up to us.

"They won't let me play the piano any more!"

"Mary stop on the piano, Lydia stop with the make up- your wearing enough- Catherine, just because your sisters are whining dosn't mean you have to. All of you. STOP BITCHING!"

They gasped as Jane and I suppressed smirks.

"I cannot believe you just said that. Ill tell!"

"Have at it."

"No need to tell. Elizabeth, you had better watch your language young lady. But I will overlook it, Jane, Lizzie, because there are two new (very rich) boys coming to your school. They are moving to the house across the street over there. A mister Charles Bingley (Janes age exactly) and a Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's age, only a year younger than Jane, seventeen! They have come in each others company, being best friends. You girls certainty must introduce yourself's! We will see them again tonight the neighborhood ball, surely."

My mother seemed to have a sick satisfaction with marrying us off as soon as possible. There is something honestly and truly wrong with the woman. She and our boy crazy sisters had already made us all look ridicules.

Jane and I soon left for school. My mother had completely debriefed us on the new kids.

"What kind of a name is Darcy? Do his parents hate him?"

"Weren't you listening? Darcy's his last name. No one knows his first."

"Oh. Well its still very stupid. He sounds like a dork. And now our precious mother is going to be throwing me at him. Nice."

"Try to be civil, Lizzie."

We separated ways when we got inside, Jane going to English, me going to Chemistry I walked in and tried to sit at a lab table in the front, but the other person there put there backpack down in the seat. This went on a while until I was at the very back of the room, sitting by myself at the table under the air vent. Lovely. Especially since whoever walks in next will be my lab partner and desk mate the rest of the year. Ive never exactly been popular, but at this school I really stuck out. Most people thought I was Goth (sort of am- not the point!) and everyone else hated my family for their obvious stupidity. Class had been going for half an hour when the door swung open wildly. A tall guy, about six feet, with thick black hair, blue eyes, and a well built body. He was wearing jeans and a black T shirt.

"Your very late Darcy. Anything to say for yourself."

The young boy just glared at the room with a general look of disgust and hatred.

The teacher sighed. "Class, this is our new student mr Darcy. You will be partners with Elizabeth for the rest of the year. Elizabeth raise your hand."

I stuck my hand in the air until he nodded, and then dropped it back casually to my side. 'Darcy' sat down next to me, never making eye contact or even look at me.

An annoying giggle pierced the room.

"Something funny?"

"Well, its jus funny you placed the freaks togeather. Mr. And Mrs. Death glare will be great influences on each other Im sure. Elizabeth's already suicidal. Before you know it they'll be cutting class to smoke pot outside."

I spoke before anyone could say anything. "Funny. But before you start calling me a pothead, ya may wanna stop getting high on nail polish, slut. And Im not suicidal."

The class gasped as the girl stared at me. I heard Darcy beside me snicker slightly.

"Ms Bennet, please go straight to the detention hall."

With a two fingered salute I grabbed my backpack and sauntered casually out the door. I caught it before it closed because of what I heard.

"What'd she do wrong?" It was the first words Darcy had uttered in the past hour.

I poked my head in the door. "I swore, mentioned drugs, and stood up to little Miss Popular."

"She mentioned drugs to, though." He said thoughtfully.

"Would you like to join her?" The teacher asked sharply.

He, to everyones astonishment, leapt to his feet and grabbed his back pack.

"Why not? Probably much better than listing to you drone on."

Lizzie's POV

I stared at him in surprise but quickly shook it off. We walked silently to detention. I swung open the door.

"Bennet. I was expecting you. Nice, you brought a friend with you this time. Well you know where to find me."

"Yes Mrs Diablo. Teachers lounge."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with none other than my 'future husband', Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat silently at our desks for a while.

"Thank you." I said very quietly.

"For what?"

"Y'know. Trying to help me out. But Its an uphill battle. Im little miss "My mom and younger siblings are retarded, dad is never home, wrist cutting Elizabeth" and no one wants me to be anything else. Half my classes end like this. Ha! Personally I think the school needs a new hobby."

He said nothing the rest of class, and I didn't either.

Soon it was lunchtime. As I walked into the cafeteria, everything grew temporarily quiet. I rolled my eyes at my peers stupidity. In the very center of the room, Darcy, sitting next to a blonde boy and several other students, did the same. My sister and friends stifled a laugh, not at me, but at my image. I walked to the lunch line with my head held high. After I had gotten my lunch, I walked with it to the Library. All to soon the bell rang. So I threw away my things, checked out two large books, and walked back to class. When I tried to sit down, I got the same treatment as earlier. I opened my mouth to cuss the kid out when the teacher interrupted.

"Elizabeth, leave well enough alone and go sit in the back by our new student, Mr Darcy."

I did as I was told but inwardly I groaned in annoyance. This guy was showing up everywhere. He shuffled over silently to make room.

The rest of the day dragged on. By the time it was time for math, my second to last class, I had taken my books and walked out the door, towards the side of the school with the woods. I followed a trail until it lead to a clearing with a large oak in the middle, a bench wrapped around it. I silently sat down. I jumped into the air with a shriek when I heard a cough from behind the tree. I peered behind it to see Darcy sitting there, blinking dumbly at my sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I snorted. "I've been coming here the past two years. First time Ive been caught. So I should ask you that question."

He shrugged before going back to his sheet of paper. Obviously I wasn't about to get an answer.

I turned back to my book and started to read. A while later, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh shit! Sorry Jane! Yeah, yeah, uhuh...oh my god. Yeah I know. Perfectly content with making our family look like freaking whores huh? Tell her NOT to do that, or she will wake up under water, curtesy of moi. Yeah I know thats a mean thing to say. No! I am not a bitch! Would you stop! Your way to nice. Ill be there in half an hour. Bye."

I grabbed my bag and started to put my things away. I ran to my car without saying goodbye to Darcy. I quickly drove home and arrive just as Jane was trying to keep Lydia from the car. I ran to them as fast as possible.

"Lydia! Stop! You'll meet them at the party, and your not even dressed right!"

She paused in consideration. "Your right. Ill just seduce him tonight! I have to go get dressed!"

She rushed inside. I looked over at Jane as we both burst into laughter.

"I...cannot...believe...she thinks...she has...a chance...at Charles Bingley! We are so out of his league! Except for maybe you."

Jane blushed. "Well don't tell mom that! She's already planning the wedding!" With that we started laughing again.

Slowly we retreated into the house. We instantly regretted it.

CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
